


The Sea Stalkling

by GhostSoul



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, trollhunters (cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Others are mentioned but don't appear - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, a drabble to go with some art i made, a stalkling follows jim home and proceeds to eat a trashcan whole, does a sea stalkling count as a troll, i might continue this? who knows, i'm an editor not a writer, i'm not good at writing so apologies for any mistakes, jim is very much done with weird troll things, no beta we die like bular, the stalkling likes scritches under the chin, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSoul/pseuds/GhostSoul
Summary: “Jim?”“yeah?”“what is that?!”“i went to the beach with mum and it followed me home and won’t leave! i had a hard enough time keeping people from seeing it! it’s not even being hurt by the sun!”Jim Lake Jr.,trollhunter and a protector of arcadia,goes to the beach with his mother for a day,and something follows him home.it eats a trashcan





	The Sea Stalkling

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good with writing,i mostly did this because i drew something and the idea wouldn't leave me alone,so i had to at least attempt to write it out.

Jim was not happy.he and his mother had gone to the beach for a day,and while it was fun,after they'd gotten home,his mother had slept and then gone to work,he'd discovered something had followed them home.

  
something big.and scaly.and most definitely a troll of some kind.

  
it was currently in his backyard,where'd Jim had somehow managed to corral it with some meat and trash,which it was currently eating.He'd texted Toby a few minutes ago to come over and help him,and was now just waiting for him.He heard the front door open and close,then footsteps,and then the back door opening and Toby stepping out,only to exclaim with a cry

  
“Jim?!"

  
“yeah?”

  
“what is that?!”

  
“i went to the beach with mum and it followed me home and won’t leave! i had a hard enough time keeping people from seeing it! it’s not even being hurt by the sun!”

  
Toby came to a stop beside him,staring at the thing currently chewing on a sock.It was large and mostly blue,it had a scaly texture and shark like fins with a large tail-fin,a large sail like fin coming from its head along with smaller ones coming from thick strong legs,and a collar of spikes around its long neck.Toby spoke up after a few minutes of just staring at the large thing eating trash.

  
"It looks like a stalkling sort-of? it's obviously built for the water,it seems larger than a normal stalkling as well?" It did in fact look a lot like a stalkling,if stalklings lived in the water and ate trash and not people and animals.

  
Jim sighed,he'd originally gone to the beach with his mother to get at least a little relief from everyday life,confident that nothing would happen,but of course with his luck this had happened.

  
"I think it might actually be a stalkling Toby,there's a lot of similarities between it and an actual stalkling" he noted that it had finished eating the trash and was now staring at the two placidly,pupiless eyes boring into them.It moved its head around,settling it's gaze on the old trashcan sitting against the house.It gave a watery sounding chirp,moving over to grab the trashcan before bringing it over to Jim and Toby.The two stared at the trashcan for a few seconds.

  
"Hey Jim,i think it's asking if it can eat the trashcan" Toby said,the stalkling giving a happy sounding chirp in response,and a seemingly pleading look to Jim,who thought an expression like that didn't belong on something so large and dangerous,before sighing and nodding.

  
"fine,it was going to get recycled anyways" he barely got he sentence out before the stalkling gave a shrill squeaking sound and grabbed the trashcan between its jaws,tilting its head up as if to bite it in half....only to swallow the trashcan whole.Toby gave a whoop of excitement.

  
"WHOAH! did you see that Jim?! it just ate the trashcan whole!" he spoke excitedly.Jim nodded with a hum of agreement,getting out his phone to open the notes and add that down to his earlier descriptions of the stalkling (sea-stalkling? he didn't know what to call it).

  
The stalkling rumbled happily after it finally finished getting the trashcan down its throat and into its stomach,dragging itself over to the two teens and settling into a sort of sitting position.Toby seemed to forgo any sense of self preservation and went right up to the stalkling,praising it and just up and scratching it under the chin like a cat,which the stalkling didn't seem to mind,even purring like one,its tail slowly waving from side to side.

  
Jim sighed tiredly,it seemed like the decision was made yet again without his consent,and he'd have to go along with it.Hopefully this would go better and wouldn't end horribly.

**Author's Note:**

> oh Jim you poor poor bastard,it gets a lot worse for you. 
> 
> note,this is my first actual fic for this fandom,so i'd def appreciate it if people could take a read! this was inspired by a piece or artwork i did. please let me know if you'd like more or something!
> 
> My discord is Everkiin#8074 if y'all wanna talk about trolls and sea stalklings.


End file.
